


Just some guys being dudes I don't know what to tell ya

by Upupanyway



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Porn, They're just fucking, image, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upupanyway/pseuds/Upupanyway
Summary: I just think they ought to have a good time together.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Just some guys being dudes I don't know what to tell ya




End file.
